Phone Calls
Game 1: Night 1: Uh... Hello? Oh, Hi Jessica! Welcome to The New Tubbyland Kingdom! We Put In So Much Money For This Buffet! So Uh... We Currently Don't Have Any Problems, However We Did Open a Month Ago... Oh Yeah, The Animatronics Can Move But It Shouldn't Be a Problem. Anyways On The Enterance Cam, Be Sure to Hit That ''Glitch Signal Button to Keep Guts and Uh... That Noo-Noo Away. The Rest of Them Shouldn't Really Be Active Now. I'll Chat With You Tomorrow, Goodbye.'' Active Animatronics: Guts The Cat, Upgraded Noo-Noo V2, Adira The Wolf and Mother-Board The Cobra Night 2: Uh... Hello?, Hi Jessica. We're Working On The Animatronics. The 2nd Wolf One Should Be Activate, The Xael One. The Same Thing With The Microphone One. The New One, What's His Name... Uh... Decimated? Yeah, That's It. Anyways The Old Noo-Noo V2 and Decimated Might Uh... Move And They are Fast, Well The Vacuum is Slower. Anyways That Should Be It. See You Tomorrow. Active Animatronics: Guts The Cat, Both Noo-Noo V2's, Both Decimated's, Adira The Wolf, Xael The Wolf and Mother-Board The Cobra Night 3: Jessica? Jessica, We're Kinda Busy. I Might Not Message You For a Few Days, I Might... I Don't Know. Anyways, Sorry Not to Mention This But You Heard of ''The Monster?, That's Po. And He's Broken. BADLY. LIKE VERY BADLY. We Found Him In The Old Warehouse a Few Months Ago, We Patched Him Up a Little, Anyways We De-Activated Guts and Both Noo-Noo's. We Haven't Got Time to Work On The Decimated's, However One More Thing, You Heard of Malachite? She's The Bad Guy in The Story, She's Uh... Very Busty... Heh... Anyways, So You Can Tell Which One She Is. She's In The Black Kingdom... Anyways, I Have to Go, See You Tomorrow.'' Active Animatronics: Glitched Noo-Noo V2, Both Decimated's, Adira The Wolf, Xael The Wolf, Mother-Board The Cobra, Zak The Tubby-Bot, The Monster (Po) and Malachite The Dragon Night 5: Jessica... Please Pick Up- Oh Jessica! Hi, I Uh... Wanted to Tell You... The Original... He's Active, He Won't De-Activate... Anyways, We Had Some Problems With The Animatronics, All of Them is Active. But It Won't Be Too Hard... Just Hang In There. Please... Active Animatronics: All Animatronics Night 6: Jessica? JESSICA? Hello? Oh... The Hybrid... And The Prototypes are Active, The Beaten-Up Older Models. Yeah, Those Ones. Anyways I Don't Have Anything Else to Say So Uh... I'll S- *Shifting Noise is The Back-Ground is Heard* Wait a Minute, Did He Ju- *Footsteps are Heard* OH MY GO- *He is Interrupted By FNaTL 3 Old Po's Jumpscare* Active Animatronics: All Animatronics Night 7: *Static For About 30 Seconds*. You Can't Put Me Down. You Think You Just Come Back Here and Continue Working and Being Normal. Not After You Did To Us. I Won't Let You Win, My Body is Rotten But My Mind is Pure. I'll Be In The Back of Your Mind, Corrupting Each Piece of It Slowly. I Have One More Question For You...... Are You... Still There? Active Animatronics: Depends Which Animatronic is Activated and AI is Changed Game 2: Night 1: More Coming Soon!